falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Super mutant (Fallout: New Vegas)
Mariposa super mutants or West Coast super mutants are a variety of super mutant living in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Super mutants were first created on the West Coast by Richard Grey, also known as "The Master". He decided that he would have to force humanity to evolve beyond its innately destructive tendencies by turning them into super mutants. In 2162, a person known to history only as the Vault Dweller destroyed the Master's mutant army by causing an explosion in the FEV vats at Mariposa, which collapsed the entire base, after which he proceeded to The Cathedral in the ruins of Los Angeles and killed the Master. In 2236, the Enclave discovered the remnants of the Mariposa Base. Soon, Enclave assault squads combed the desert for slaves they could use to excavate the military base and get to the FEV vats. In 2237 the Enclave abandoned the site after mutations occurred among Enclave personnel and slaves exposed to the FEV remnants in the facility, causing a second generation of Mariposa super mutants to arise. By 2281, some super mutants from both generations have established a community called the State of Utobitha in Black Mountain near New Vegas under the leadership of Tabitha. The smarter and more organized Master's Army remnants are in charge of the dumber second generation mutants. Some other, more peaceful mutants reside in Jacobstown, led by Marcus. Characteristics Biology Super mutants are mutated humans, products of infection by the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). The super mutants found in the Mojave Wasteland are of the variety that originated from the Mariposa Military Base in California. They are much taller, bulkier and muscular than pure strain humans, have (mostly) green, gray, or yellowish skin, are immune to disease and radiation, and are gifted with superhuman strength and endurance. Although they are completely sterile, the rapid regeneration of their cells caused by FEV makes them biologically immortal (but not immune to death from injury). Average super mutants stand approximately 10.4 feet (3.1m) tall (although they typically stand with hunched backs that reduce them to about 7.8 feet (2.3m)) and weigh around 800 pounds, possibly even more. Their skin is extremely tough, and their muscle and bone structure are enhanced well beyond the normal human genetics. Super mutant intelligence varies greatly throughout super mutants. Though generally "lacking" in the mental aspect of life some super mutants retained some (if not all) of their intelligence from before they were changed into super mutants. Gameplay attributes Super mutants often use heavy guns and melee weapons such as heavy incinerators and super sledges. The melee variants rush the player after throwing their frag grenades and the ranged mutants will shoot at the player from a distance while they slowly advance, relying on their armor for protection. Some super mutants will have centaurs to aid them. All regular super mutants wear armor which gives them a Damage Threshold of 15, equal to a suit of combat armor. Nightkin do not have any armor, but benefit from an innate 30% Damage Resistance. Variants Super mutant The weakest of the three basic types of super mutant. These mutants attack by rushing the player if utilizing a melee weapon or standing in place shooting the player with a hunting rifle, relying on their superior health and armor for protection from attacks. Standard super mutants appear at lower levels, and will be replaced with brutes and masters at higher levels. |level =6 |xp =10 |perception =3 |hp =100 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (4 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |items =* Hunting rifle * Nail board * Frag grenades }} |level =20 |xp =50 |perception =3 |hp =200 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (4 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |items =* Hunting rifle * Nail board * Sledgehammer * Rebar club }} Super mutant brute Brutes are the mainstay powerhouses of the super mutant forces. They are typically armed with assault carbines or incinerators for ranged combat, or sledgehammers and frag grenades for melee combat. They can be distinguished by their Trojan-like helmets and crude metal armor. A dead one can be found in the Ruby Hill Mine carrying various loot such as a multiplas rifle. Brutes appear at medium level, and will be replaced by Masters at high player levels. |level =9 |xp =25 |perception =5 |hp =250 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |items =* Assault carbine * Incinerator * Minigun * Missile launcher * Sledgehammer * Frag grenade }} |level =1 |xp =1 |perception =5 |hp =0 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |items =* Multiplas rifle * Rebar club * Frag grenade * Sledgehammer }} Super mutant master The strongest mutant players will encounter. They use light machine guns or miniguns for long range combat and super sledges for close range. They are distinguished from the other two types because of their high amount of health. Similar to the normal super mutant and brute, the main hostile variants encountered in the wasteland wear the same armor as their Fallout 3 counterparts. However, the masters located in Jacobstown wear a black suit of full body armor and some sort of optical augmentation on their left eye. Masters appear at high levels wherever super mutants normally appear. Masters in Jacobstown speak clearly and show more intelligence than the standard super mutants around them. ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |items =* Light machine gun * Heavy incinerator * Minigun * Missile launcher * Super sledge * Frag grenade }} |level =12 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =0 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (6 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |items =* Fat Man }} |level =20 |xp =50 |perception =3 |hp =200 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (6 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |items =* Hunting rifle }} Nightkin Blue mutants made from the most untainted humans, these dangerous creatures utilize Stealth Boys to sneak up on their victims. They often prefer melee weapons such as the super sledge, rebar clubs or the bumper sword though some can be seen using firearms. Their skin tone is deep purplish blue in color. |level =9 |xp =25 |perception =5 |hp =250 |dt =0 |dr =30 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (4 ) |attack2 = |items =* Hunting rifle * Assault carbine * Incinerator * Rebar club * Bumper sword * Frag grenades }} |level =6 |xp =10 |perception =3 |hp =175 |dt =0 |dr =30 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |ability1 = Radiation resistance 100% |attack1 =Melee (4 ) |attack2 = |items =* None }} Nightkin jailer This nightkin jailer guards the makeshift jail area of REPCONN test site. The only prisoner is a dead ghoul, a friend of Harland. |level =1 |xp =1 |perception =5 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* Incinerator * Rebar club * Stealth Boy * Jail key }} Nightkin master Similar to a regular nightkin, these mutants have more health and utilize better equipment. Nightkin masters appear at medium and high level - unlike common Super Mutants, they do not have a brute variant. These masters usually carry around heavy weapons like light machine guns and miniguns. |level =12 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =360 |dt =0 |dr =30 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (6 ) |attack2 = |items =* Light machine gun * Minigun * Incinerator * Sledgehammer * Frag grenades }} Nightkin sniper A unique nightkin found patrolling a radio tower outside Tabitha's station carrying a hunting rifle. Upon death it will drop the unique missile launcher Annabelle. This nightkin may also use Annabelle against the player character which can be quite a challenge and almost fatal to players at a low level. |level =14 |xp =50 |perception =5 |hp =140 → 180 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* Annabelle * Hunting rifle * .308 rounds }} Locations Super mutants and nightkin are fairly rare in the Mojave Wasteland; they will never be found wandering the wasteland at random, and will only be encountered in a few specific locations. * The main super mutant stronghold in the Mojave Wasteland is Black Mountain, where several super mutants and nightkin can be encountered along with Tabitha, the self-proclaimed "supreme commander" of all super mutants everywhere. The Courier will also encounter Neil, a friendly super mutant, at the base of the mountain. * Jacobstown is an isolated settlement of peaceful super mutants as well as a squad of nightkin, led by Marcus. * Mean Sonofabitch, a friendly super mutant, can be found patrolling the streets of Westside. * An encampment of 2 to 4 super mutants can be found northeast of Ranger Station Bravo and northwest of The Devil's Throat. These enemies respawn after 3 days. * A pair of super mutants along with several centaurs can be found at Jack Rabbit Springs. These enemies sometimes wander north to the Prospector's Den. They respawn after 3 days. * Several nightkin can be found occupying the basement of the REPCONN test site, led by Davison. They are part of the quest Come Fly With Me. * A group of 3 to 4 nightkin can be found inside Black Rock cave. These nightkin are members of the Black Mountain faction and will be friendly if Crazy, Crazy, Crazy is resolved peacefully. * An invisible leveled nightkin can be found behind a rock next to the McBride house in Novac as part of the unmarked quest The Screams of Brahmin. * Another invisible nightkin can be found at Brooks Tumbleweed Ranch and will try to sell "wind brahmin" to the Courier. Notable quotes Super mutants (Jacobstown only) | | | | | | }} Nightkin | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Appearances Super mutants appear in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Super mutants might not respawn after the quest Crazy, Crazy, Crazy. To avoid this, save in Black Mountain, restart your game then wait 1–12 hours. This might be because of the map cells needing refreshing. * There may be only nightkin around Black Mountain while trying to complete Crazy, Crazy, Crazy. Gallery Super_mutants_Jacobstown.jpg|Group of super mutants in Jacobstown FNV super mutant master.png|Jacobstown super mutant master Nightkin sniper.jpg|Nightkin sniper using the Annabelle missile launcher Nightkin_jailer.jpg|Nightkin jailer putting his incinerator to use in REPCONN test site Nightkin_master.jpg|The only fixed nightkin master in Black Rock cave FNVSuper mutant.png|Super mutant GECK render Fallout New Vegas Super Mutant on Black Mountain.jpg|A super mutant holding an incinerator fallout-new-vegas-super mutant fight.jpg|A nightkin in combat wielding a rebar club new vegas super mutant battle.jpg|A nightkin fighting with a sledgehammer Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Super mutants ru:Супермутант (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Супермутант (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:Super mutant (Fallout: New Vegas)